


Be My Baby

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: Lovebirds [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungwoo has feelings for his best friend who he is sure doesn’t like him back until one night Wooseok comes over after a shitty date and pours his heart out.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Lovebirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don’t write smut often so please be gentle 🙈 I didn’t tag victon here because I wasn’t sure if alices would be interested in this ship but yeah I hope you like it!!!

It was late, but Seungwoo was too busy focused on his game to notice the time. It might as well have been 10 p.m instead of 2 in the morning for all he knew, and even if his eyes were red and he was busy chasing his own yawns, he was sure he wasn’t tired. He was so focused in fact, that he didn’t hear the first text message from Wooseok vibrate on his bedside table.

** _Wooseok: hey seungwoo?_ **

Seungwoo gripped the controller in his hands and fought through a wave of enemies until there was finally a break, and that was when he heard the second message.

** _Wooseok: sorry i didn’t realize how late it was _ **

Seungwoo blinked and rubbed his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t like Wooseok to message him late unless it was important, and even though Seungwoo swore he would stop coming to the rescue every time Wooseok so much as got a papercut, he never really could stop himself. Wooseok was his baby even if he wasn’t  _ his _ .

To be honest, that feeling was something he made sure Wooseok never discovered because he knew that Wooseok could only see him as an affectionate older brother figure. But he never let the fact that he knew how things had to be get in the way of him taking care of Wooseok when he needed him the most.

** _Seungwoo: sorry I was playing a game and didn’t hear my phone what’s up_ **

** _Wooseok: nothing i was just thinking too much again and wanted someone to talk to lol_ **

** _Seungwoo: i’m all ears_ **

** _Wooseok: lol it’s fine really_ **

** _Seungwoo: you wanna come over? i have snacks_ **

** _Wooseok: snacks? lol_ **

** _Seungwoo: i have me too c:_ **

** _Wooseok: oh my god_ **

Seungwoo cringed at himself. That was such a lame thing to say to someone who wasn’t in to him, and all it did was open up a door to get his own feelings hurt because Wooseok had every right to tease him and turn down his offer because of course he would.

** _Wooseok: you sure it’s ok?_ **

Seungwoo pinched himself.  _ It worked? _

** _Seungwoo: of course i’ll just leave the door unlocked but text me if you change your mind so no one robs me lol_ **

** _Wooseok: ok ❤️ _ **

The little heart took Seungwoo’s breath away. He knew deep down that it didn’t mean anything, but it was like Wooseok had told him he loved him. If he ever heard those words out loud, he wasn’t sure he would survive it.

He hopped up out of bed and unlocked the door quickly. They lived in the same building so it wasn’t like Wooseok was driving or walking there alone at night, but he didn’t want to make him wait at the door for any reason. He told himself to act natural, but his version of acting natural was standing one foot away from the door in anticipation.

_ Maybe I should go back to my room? Play another round to calm my nerves? _

That’s what he needed to do so he wouldn’t have to find an excuse to be nervous that wasn’t his own overwhelming emotions so he got back on the bed and resumed playing.

The first time he missed Wooseok’s text should have been a sign that he needed to turn the volume down, but unfortunately it was too late for brain cells. So when Wooseok walked into his room in the dark and climbed into bed with him, he deserved the heart attack it gave him.

“Oh! I didn’t hear you come in,” he said after pausing the game.

“Yeah, I got that,” Wooseok laughed. “It’s fine, I followed the noise.”

“Do you wanna go sit in the living room?” He offered, feeling shy for some reason.

“Not unless you want to,” he said, folding his legs underneath himself. “Hand me the controller though you’re doing it wrong.”

Seungwoo held it back away from him. “I am not!”

“You’re not supposed to use all your ammo on the first wave,” Wooseok insisted, climbing over him. “That’s why you’re always dying in the third.”

“How do you know I’m doing that,” he asked even though Wooseok was right.

“Please,” he scoffed. “You always use too much ammo in the first round.”

“Like you could do better,” Seungwoo grumbled.

“Here, let me show you,” Wooseok held his hand out, Seungwoo gave him the controller just to prove that he didn’t know what he was talking about. “The first round you should use your 9mm and focus on headshots because there’s not that many of them. If you just pray and spray, you’re not going to have enough left towards the end when the big ugly dudes come out.”

“Wow, you’re so experienced,” Seungwoo teased.

“Shut up,” Wooseok said, smiling to himself in the greenish light coming from the television. He started the round, and to Seungwoo’s dismay, he was right. 

“You got lucky,” he said as Wooseok cleared all three waves. 

Wooseok hummed. “You can’t be the best at everything.”

“Why not?”

“Because it isn’t fair,” he said, handing him the controller back. “Ok, I wanna watch you play.”

“No way,” Seungwoo said, putting the controller far from them both on the nightstand. “I don’t need a backseat gamer telling me what to do.”

Wooseok pouted. “Would I do that?”

“You just did,” he said, unfazed. 

Wooseok slid back against the wall and drew his knees to his chest. “So are we supposed to sit quietly and stare at the loading screen?”

“We could watch a movie,” he offered. “Or you could tell me what was bothering you.”

Wooseok looked away and frowned. “I’ll take the movie.”

“Wrong answer,” he said, sliding back against the wall next to him. He took Wooseok’s hand and intertwined their fingers like they had always done when Seungwoo played Wooseok’s emotional support neighborhood boy. 

“I don’t want to,” he said.

Seungwoo hummed. “It must be pretty bad then. Ok, let’s sit here and think about it together, and you can pretend I know everything already.”

“Why are you so good to me,” Wooseok said quietly.

“Because you’re my best friend,” he said simply.

“No,” he said. “Why are  _ you _ so good to  _ me?” _

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Wooseok said, his voice starting to shake like he was holding back tears.

“Hey, hey, hey, you can’t cry after beating me at a video game,” he said, cupping Wooseok’s cheek with his free hand. “That’s just not fair at all.”

“Seungwoo, do you love me,” he said, looking at him with large watering eyes. 

“What?”

“If you don’t, please tell me so I can move on, but I’ve been going crazy all by myself, and I feel pathetic,” Wooseok said almost frantically. “I’ve even been going out with all these losers to try to get over it, and this dude just dropped me off and called me a prissy twink bitch because I wouldn’t let him come inside after our shitty ass date, but he smelled like doritos and cigarette smoke, and you don’t smoke so you always smell good, and it made me wanna vomit, and I don’t know what I’m saying I’m sorry.”

“Who called you that,” he asked, his brows drawing in. He was so angry that he didn’t even notice the desperate confession that was just thrown at him in a jumbled stream of words. “I’ll kill him.”

Wooseok laughed and blinked away a tear. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve already blocked him on everything because he was ugly and stupid, but I can’t sleep until you tell me you don’t love me like that.”

“I love you,” Seungwoo said. He never realized how much pain it would cause him to say it out loud, and he wished in that moment he hadn’t because Wooseok was upset and just needed to make himself feel better with the only person who wouldn’t embarrass him. “Like that.”

“Please don’t lie to me, I’m trying to keep it together,” Wooseok pleaded.

“I don’t think you’re doing a very good job of that.”

“Shut up,” he whined. 

“I do love you,” he said. “So let me kill him. Or anyone else who hurts you.”

“Can you not give them the chance?”

Before Seungwoo could ask what he meant, Wooseok leaned forward and kissed him. It was quick and chaste and unsure like he was testing the waters, but Seungwoo couldn’t let either of them get carried away.

“I don’t want you to regret me,” he said quietly.

Wooseok leaned forward again and kissed him a second time, this time slowly and warmly. He waited patiently for Seungwoo to react before he tilted his head into it, squeezing his hand that he still held onto like his whole body was tensing up.

Seungwoo pulled back just enough so he could whisper. “Is this what you want?”

“Please,” Wooseok whispered back, begging him to give in to what they both wanted. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. “Or take advantage of you when you’re sad.”

“If you want this, I won’t be sad anymore.”

“Are you sure,” he said, hovering just away from Wooseok’s mouth.

“Yes,” he said.

Seungwoo couldn’t hold back anymore. He pushed himself forward and found Wooseok’s lips in the dark and kissed him like he always wanted to, and in return Wooseok gasped like he had been thrown under water. 

“Is this ok,” Seungwoo asked, out of breath.

Wooseok answered him by slipping his tongue between his teeth and clutching onto his shirt. He nibbled on Seungwoo’s bottom lip, causing him to let out a low groan. He was at the edge of his own self control, but they could makeout without him losing it. He could stay composed.

At least that’s what he thought before Wooseok’s hand slowly moved down his stomach, tracing the lines with his fingertips until he found his boxers. It was then that he realized he forgot to get dressed after inviting him over and blushed. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

Wooseok traveled down to the bulge forming, and palmed at it through the fabric until he was hard and leaking. A string of moans escaped Seungwoo’s lips as Wooseok’s mouth found his earlobe and his tongue traced circles down his neck.

“I don’t know if I can stop myself if you keep doing that,” he said out of breath.

“So don’t,” Wooseok said before nibbling at his skin. 

Seungwoo tilted Wooseok’s chin back up and kissed him harder before pulling Wooseok down onto the mattress.

He climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with Seungwoo’s cock pressed firmly against his ass with only the fabric of his boxers and Wooseok’s pajamas between them.

He grabbed onto his hips and helped Wooseok roll onto him while Wooseok craned down and left bruises down his neck.

Wooseok shuddered on top of him like a cat as Seungwoo dragged his nails softly down his back. “Fuck that feels good.”

“That’s what I’m supposed to say,” Seungwoo said.

Wooseok responded by grinding down on him, and Seungwoo rolled his head back and moaned.  _ “Fuck.” _

“What do you want to do to me,” Wooseok whispered in his ear.

“Everything,” he said dumbly. 

Wooseok giggled, taken aback by his aimless answer.

“I wanna do this,” he said before kissing him. “Then I want to suck your pretty cock, and then watch you take me down your throat, and then I want to fuck you until you go completely numb and the last thing you remember feeling is me cumming inside you.”

Wooseok stopped grinding against him, and he worried he said too much, but then he felt the small drop of wetness against his stomach.

“Sorry, I got close,” Wooseok said. “I didn’t want to cum like that.”

“Why not,” he said playfully. He reached down and slipped his hand inside Wooseok’s pants and wrapped his fingers around him. He rolled him in his hands, smearing the little burst of precum over the length. “Do you want me to fuck you like that?”

“Yes,” he whimpered. 

“Or do you want me to suck you off,” Seungwoo said, toying with him.

“Yes,” he whimpered again.

Seungwoo sat up and pulled Wooseok’s pants down for him and watched his cock spring free as he moved his underwear out of the way.

“Just touch me,” he said softly. “I like kissing you.”

“Okay, baby,” he said. He pulled Wooseok onto his lap so Wooseok could wrap his legs around him. Feeling his warmth that close to Seungwoo’s own throbbing cock was driving him crazy. He was so close he felt like he could just pull himself out of the slot of his boxers and slip into Wooseok’s ass, but he didn’t want to fuck him yet. He wanted to take his time with him and give him something to look forward to, but if his worries were correct and Wooseok was just using him to make himself feel better, he didn’t want to give Wooseok anything to regret. A handjob probably wouldn’t bother him too much for too long, and they could go back to being friends like normal if that’s how it had to be.

Wooseok rocked his hips over him making Seungwoo lose his concentration, and he stroked him and rubbed his thumb over the tip, catching anything that might have slipped out. Wooseok’s moans were soft and airy, and he started to wonder if he should have just taken the chance to fuck him to see what they could really sound like.

He tilted his head back and let out a soft groan, and Seungwoo kissed and licked his adam’s apple that was ripe for the taking. Wooseok ran his fingers through his hair as his own breaths hastened. He rocked his hips harder against him, and Seungwoo picked up his pace.

“I’m so close,” he half whispered.

“Cum, baby,” he said. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Fuck,” he said, almost falling backwards. 

Seungwoo braced him with one arm and continued to rub Wooseok’s throbbing, leaking cock until he felt him tremble and collapse against him.

Wooseok bit into his shoulder as he came into Seungwoo’s hand, crying out into his skin to muffle himself while he twitched and spasmed helplessly. He didn’t know if it was the sound of Wooseok’s rushed breaths or the sensation of him biting down on him, but Seungwoo felt himself buck up against Wooseok, and Wooseok responded by grinding down harder even after he finished. 

Seungwoo leaned back and supported himself while Wooseok grinded his ass against him, already spent but eager to please in any way he could. He let him take full control as he imagined Wooseok on top of him, riding him like he was just Wooseok’s toy and nothing but someone who existed to be fucked.

He closed his eyes and gasped as he came closer. It couldn’t be real. Wooseok couldn’t be grinding against him, covered in his own cum, desperately trying to get him off.

He bucked up again, making Wooseok bounce and cry out.

“Think about fucking me,” he instructed. 

“I am,” he groaned.

“I’m so tight for you,” Wooseok cooed. “I want you to fill me up.

_ “Ah, fuck,” _ he said as he thrust upward. He wanted to push himself inside him so bad, but he had to wait. He had to earn it.

_ “That’s it,”  _ he said in a low voice. Wooseok let out a low moan as if he was getting fucked, sending Seungwoo over the edge. He collapsed onto the mattress and pulled Wooseok down to him for a long kiss while he bucked up against him, thrusting as hard as he would have if he was fucking him senseless. Wooseok moaned into his mouth as he felt Seungwoo’s cum spill out onto him. 

He collapsed on top of him, out of breath, and Seungwoo held him to his chest while he caught his own and came down from his high.

“Did you cum again, baby,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Wooseok whined, leaving a kiss in the crook of his neck. 

Seungwoo hummed. “You know three is a lucky number.”

“I’d rather get you off again,” he said, but by the way Wooseok laid comfortable on top of him, he didn’t think he had it in him.

“You’re so generous,” Seungwoo said before kissing him on the side of the head. His whole body tingled, but all he wanted to do was pepper Wooseok in light kisses and tell him how much he loved him and how pretty he was and how soft he was.

“Can I ask you for a favor,” Wooseok said, knocking him out of his trance.

“Now?”

“Kinda,” he said shyly. “But like also tomorrow, and other days too.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you call me baby when we’re not fucking too,” Wooseok asked. “I think I like it.”

“Oh?” He said, amused. “Do you wanna be my baby?”

Wooseok buried his face into his chest and let out a soft whimper like he was embarrassed.

“Hmmmm,  _ baby _ ,” Seungwoo thought aloud as he idly ran his fingers up and down Wooseok’s spine. “I only call my boyfriends baby.”

“So,” he said.

“Baby,” he said softly.

Wooseok let out a long sigh in relief. “Say it one more time.”

_ “Baby.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If people like it I would like to add a sequel or two of them being a couple c: so please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
